Dance of an Angel
by SheenaBlack
Summary: Court OS... venez lire et vous verez bien de quoi il s'agit...je dédie cette tite fict a Matol, ma premiere lectrice. Voila j'espere que celle la aussi te plaira...et laissez des reviews...


Voila, je savais que je pouvais l'améliorer et c'est fait. Je la trouve beaucoup plus belle comme ça. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en me laissant des reviews, ça pourrait m'aider a m'améliorer.

o0o0o0o

_**Dance of an Angel**_

o0o0o0o

Ca fait des mois que je viens chaque soir pour la regarder danser. Je ne la connais même pas.

Chaque soir, je la regarde des heures, j'aime la voir bouger, on dirait presque qu'à certains moments elle s'envole.

Ce soir, elle porte une simple robe noir, tellement légère qu'on dirait qu'elle porte seulement un voile. Qui laisse voir chacun de ses mouvements. Des bras fins, des jambes longues et galbées, et une peau diaphane.

Certain la siffle, d'autres la regarde émerveillé, mais personne ne la voie comme je la vois.

Elle incarne la vie a elle toute seule, la joie aussi. Son sourire est magnifique, et ses yeux, ses grands yeux vert, vert émeraudes, quand on y plonge on pourrait, presque, s'y noyer.

Sa voix aussi tellement… enfin envoûtante. Oui c'est le mot juste, envoûtante.

Et voila la soirée est déjà finie, encore une fois, elle ne m'a pas vue.

Tant pis, je reviendrais.

Et voila, un soir de plus. Comme d'habitude elle s'apprête à choisir celui avec qui elle dansera, c'est le soir de Noël. Elle vient dans ma direction, non c'est sûrement l'homme prés de moi qu'elle vient chercher.

Pourquoi me choisirai-t-elle ? Je suis tout l'inverse d'elle. Je suis laid, tellement laid, enfin c'est ce que tout le monde dit, alors je l'es crois. Et puis j'incarne le mal, personne ne m'apprécie et j'y ai veillé, j'ai veillé à ce que tout le monde me haïsse.

Elle continu a avancé, ce soir, elle porte un bustier noir avant des broderies en fil d'argent et une jupe de satin pourpre. La couleur de la royauté, c'est vrai qu'on dirai une reine comme ça, avec son allure, son maintient.

La musique commence, et elle, elle commence à danser, toujours avançant vers moi, tout le monde s'écarte sur son passage.

Ca y est elle est face a moi, elle me tend la main.

Dois-je la prendre ? Mais oui, idiot ça fait des moi que tu attend ça. Je saisi sa main, elle m'entraîne sur la piste. C'est bizarre d'habitude, elle danse seul, autour de la personne choisi, jamais avec elle, là elle danse avec moi, une valse.

Je pose ma main sur sa hanche, dieu je doit être au Paradis. Je baisse les yeux vers son visage, pour m'imprimer de chacun de ses traits. Ses yeux émeraudes, un nez fin et légèrement recourbé, une bouche pale et pleine.

On commence a tourner, elle a posée sa tête sur mon épaule, je suis sur qu'on peut entendre mes battement de cœur dans toute la salle.

Et puis mince, arrête de te prendre la tête, profite.

On tourne, encore et encore, j'ai envie d'en perdre la tête, je suis si bien , si seulement ça pouvait ne jamais s'arrêter.

Mais voilà c'est déjà fini. Elle s'écarte de moi, me dévisage, j'ai l'impression qu'elle essaie de voir mon âme, et je suis sur que si j'en ai une, elle peut la voir.

Je ne pense plus a rien, je plonge, seulement, dans ses deux émeraudes, je veux m'y noyer, ne plus jamais en revenir, je la regarde et j'ai enfin l'impression d'être humain, d'être comme tous les autres et a la fois unique.

Cette voix, sa voix, elle me parle.

**_Tu es bien plus beau et tu vaux bien plus que tu ne le penses Severus_**. Me dit-elle.

Puis elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrasse, le seul et unique qu'elle me donnera, c'est si doux j'aimerai que ça dure toujours.

Elle s'écarte de moi, une dernière fois, me regarde et me parle, une dernière fois.

**_Oui…tu vaux beaucoup plus que ce qu'y croient tous, tu n'es pas un Démon_**. **_Tu n'es pas repoussant, si il avait vu ton âme comme tu me la montrer, ils sauraient, oui… ils sauraient._**

Elle recule lentement, j'ai lâché sa main, si douce, elle me sourie, une dernière fois, avant de se retourner et de partir, pour ne plus jamais se retourner.

Elle vient de m'offrir le plus beau Noël, dont j'aurai pu rêver.

Pourquoi m'a-t-elle dit celle, je ne sais pas. Mais je veux la croire, j'ai envie de leur prouver que je peux être beau, comme elle dit. Je veux leur prouver que leur vil professeur de Potion a un cœur, a une Âme.

Je ne reviendrai plus, je sais qu'elle aussi. Je crois qu'elle était, ici, juste pour me prouver que je peut être un homme comme les autres, malgré mes erreurs, malgré les apparences.

Je connais juste son nom… Angel… ça la qualifie magnifiquement bien.

Elle est un Ange… et je sais que le jour ou je mourrai, où que j'aille c'est elle qui m'accueillera.

Angel… j'ai vécu la danse d'un Ange….

_**Fin…**_


End file.
